


Fire

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Skins AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: Stuck in a dead-end job as a hedge fund trader, Alaska stumbles across crucial financial information and catches the attention of her wealthy boss.OR: the 'Skins: Fire' AU that no one asked for but I felt was necessary.





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! I was watching this episode of Skins (which if you haven't seen, you must) and thought it would make a perfect fic. I changed a few things around so that it would make more sense in a compressed, written form and you don't have to have seen the show to understand this. Even so, the two episodes this is based on take like an hour and a half to finish, so what are you waiting for? I plan to continue this for another few chapters, so enjoy and stay tuned! As always, thank you for reading and leave kudos/ a comment if you enjoyed <3

The endless chatter of the people in the office has turned into white noise for Alaska. She sits at her desk and twirls a piece of blonde hair around her finger, watching everyone go about their daily rituals. She's bored. So bored that the thought of smoking a cigarette on her break has her almost in tears of pure joy.

Someone leans on the side of her desk and Alaska looks up to see the perpetually tired-looking Pearl Liaison. She's higher up in the ranks than her, so she frequently decides to make her life a living hell. It doesn't help that Pearl is one of the most attractive women Alaska's ever seen in her life. She comes to work every day in a different designer dress with a matching handbag, her white-blonde hair styled to perfection. Alaska wants to strangle her, just for being so pretty.

"You're looking busy today, Alaska." She drawls, quirking a perfectly sculpted brow. She's probably fucked off xanax again, that would explain the lifelessness behind her eyes. Or that could just be her. Alaska isn't really sure.  
"Absolutely. Just waiting for some printing." Alaska plasters on a fake smile, as always, waiting for her to leave. Pearl nods and opens her mouth to say something when the door opens. 

Sharon has this kind of energy, where when you see her, you feel like you have to drop everything you're doing and tend to her every need. Not just because she's the CEO (of course, that helps) because Alaska's sure that if she saw Sharon on the side of the road wearing a trash bag, she'd rush over and ask if she needed a back rub. Pearl practically runs to her, her legs long and seductive as she greets Sharon. God damn her and that perky ass. 

Alaska's always had a thing for Sharon- who looks at a rich, self-assured, beautiful woman and doesn't get even slightly interested? Sharon's wearing a red suit jacket today, matched with a tight pencil skirt that hugs her so perfectly Alaska's squirming in her seat. Pearl's flirting is visible from the sun, walking alongside her and asking if she needs any 'help'. Alaska would feel sorry for her if she hadn't fantasised about Pearl before. Sharon casts a glance over her shoulder at Alaska, dark eyes meeting hers across the room. 

"Who's that?" She hears her ask Pearl. Pearl turns to look at her and Alaska looks down quickly. She can't deal with this.  
"Alaska. She's a trader. Would you want to join me for a drink tonight?"  
Alaska laughs quietly through her nose, covering it with a cough. For once, she's thankful for the loud office chatter surrounding them.  
"I'm, uh, busy. Tell that trader to come and see me." 

Her words hang in the air somehow, even through the noise.  
"O-oh. Of course."  
Alaska feels prideful, so prideful in fact that she even sits up straight, flipping her hair over her shoulder and glancing at Sharon and Pearl. Sharon smirks. Pearl looks like she's about to fall through the floor like Rumplestiltzkin. 

Alaska bats her eyelashes and returns to her work, just as the receptionist Jinkx returns to her desk. She's dressed bizarrely, as usual. Today it's a patchwork dress that looks to be made out of someone's grandma's bedding. Her red hair is tied haphazardly up into a bun with a pencil stuck in it. Alaska smiles at her as Pearl struts past.  
"Sharon wants to see you after your break." She says nonchalantly, barely even looking at her. 

"Sharon wants to see you?" Jinkx asks slowly, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "What did you do, save the company from bankruptcy? I doubt she'd give a spare minute to the queen of fucking England!"  
Alaska laughs. "Nothing but have the ass of a long-lost, slightly underfed Kardashian sister. She's been staring at me for days. Come on, it's time for lunch." 

Alaska sits with Jinkx outside the building, savouring her cigarette while Jinkx talks quickly and almost manically about... something. Alaska hasn't been listening.  
"...I was so high when I watched to documentary I couldn't believe it was real! I mean seriously, Edie's a... oh, look. It's Katya again."  
Alaska turns her head at that, seeing the blonde walking toward them. Katya's a stock market researcher with a Russian accent that's been fawning after Alaska since she started working here. She really is lovely, often picking up a spare coffee for her on her way to work.  
"Spot the second coffee. They must have 'accidentally' given her two again." Jinkx whispers to her and Alaska elbows her. 

"Hi, Alaska. Jinkx." Katya greets when she reaches them. Her accent colours her words charmingly. Alaska takes another drag of her Marlboro before speaking.  
"Hello, Katya. How's your day been?"  
"Pretty good. The Starbucks people accidentally got me two coffees. Macchiato, one sugar. You can have it if you like." Katya says shyly. Alaska smiles.  
"Thanks, Kat. I'd love a macchiato." 

Katya hands her the coffee and Alaska takes it with a nod of gratitude. She drops her cigarette and steps on it with a heeled shoe.  
"I've got to get back up there. My boss wants to talk to me."  
"Be up soon!" Jinkx calls after her as she leaves. "I want details! Bra sizes! Proof, damn it!" 

\------------------------------------------

Alaska knocks on the door gently and Sharon's voice calls out a 'come in!'. She smooths down her skirt before walking in. Having never seen the inside of Sharon's office, she's surprised to see that it's not a single bejewelled throne surrounded by a moat filled with crocodiles. It's a modestly sized space, furnished only with a white desk with a matching cabinet. Nearly the entire back wall is glass, giving a sprawling view of the city around them.  
"Miss Alaska! Come in, take a seat." Sharon tells her, waving her in without her eyes leaving her computer screen. Alaska slinks in, sitting down on the chair on the other side of Sharon's desk. 

Sharon really is a work of art up this close, all thick, fanned out lashes and luscious dark lips. Is it ethical to wear that much makeup to work? Alaska, at this present moment, doesn't care, because it's hypnotising to see her flick out her tongue the slightest bit to wet her bottom lip before she looks up at her. 

"You're one of our traders, are you?"  
"I am indeed." Alaska says grandly, crossing her legs and grinning a little. Sharon seems endeared.  
"Weird. You've been working here for a few months now and I only started to notice you last week. Must be fate." 

Sharon rests her chin on her fist and seemingly undresses Alaska with her eyes.  
"Must be." Alaska tells her. Sharon stands, walking around her desk until she's resting on the other side of the desk, palms flat against the wood.  
"Say, are you free tonight? I know a bar that makes a killer cocktail. I could buy you one and in return..." Sharon leans in close to Alaska, so she can smell her Chanel perfume. If Alaska had a dick, it would be rock hard. "You can tell me all about the wonders of being a hedge fund trader."  
Alaska laughs a little and re-crosses her legs (Fatal Attraction style, except she's wearing panties), brushing her hair back with her fingers and nodding.  
"I'd love that."


	2. Summer

Alaska wakes up, naked in Sharon's bed. It's the fifth time this month. She must be playing god. She stretches out in the soft sheets, seeking Sharon's warmth but finding only a cold side of the bed. Alaska opens her eyes. 

Her boss, Sharon Needles, sits in her bra and undies at her computer at 3:46 in the morning, fingers typing away at the keyboard.   
"What are you doing?" Alaska asks groggily, realising it's still the middle of the night. Sharon stops typing and spins around in her chair.   
"Sorry. Did I wake you?"   
Alaska shrugs, standing up and pulling on one of Sharon's white collared shirts and buttoning it up halfway. She puts on panties because she respects herself enough to, not because she feels like she has to. 

"Come back to bed." Alaska tells her, straddling her lap and running her hands down Sharon's arms. She's earth-shatteringly gorgeous, even now, with the only light source the harsh white glow of an excel spreadsheet.   
"I can't. Not until I've sorted these numbers out, sweet heart."   
Sharon presses their foreheads together and kisses her softly, her tender lips on Alaska's own.   
"You can do that tomorrow. It's nearly 4am." Alaska argues. She brushes dark hairs off Sharon's forehead and feels her relax into her touch.   
"We're... kind of having problems at the moment. Nothing's working. We just need one big breakthrough, I don't know what to do." 

Alaska thinks for a moment before pressing a kiss to Sharon's cheek and dragging her to her feet.   
"I'll sort it out, okay? Now, come on. Alarm goes off in two hours." 

\------------------------------------------

Katya brought her a latte today. She sips at it while she smokes, the warm taste calming her down while she awaits the other girl's response. They spelt her name wrong on the cup. Katia.   
"I could go to prison for this. Alaska, they could deport me." Katya's Russian dialect mutters.   
"Maybe. If you get caught. Which you won't. All I need is a few little bits of information, that's all."  
Katya turns to look at her. Her fashion choices were always somewhat questionable, today she's wearing a blouse decorated with drawings of tiny hands. Alaska likes it. Katya inhales shakily, taking a long drag.   
"Okay. God damn it, Alaska, I told myself I wouldn't... ah, fuck it. Here." Katya berates herself. She fishes around in her pocket and pulls out a red USB.   
"What's this?" Alaska asks, taking it.   
"Keep watching the stocks. Invest when the time is right."   
Alaska almost jumps up in happiness.   
"Oh, Katya! Fuck, thank you."   
She presses a quick kiss to Katya's cheek, which makes her blush profusely and look down. 

"Don't mention it," Katya says, stubbing out her cigarette. "No, like, seriously. Don't mention it. I don't want to go to federal prison."  
Alaska nods and feigns pulling a zipper over her lips.  
"Of course." 

She goes back up to the trading floor, plugging the USB into her computer and smiling as she reads through the documents. She sees Pearl, obviously living purely off opiates and caffeine at this point, flounce into the office. Today, her long hair is tied up and swinging like a pendulum behind her.   
"Pearl!" Alaska calls out. When she turns to approach her, she can see her try her hardest not to roll her eyes.   
"Yes, Alaska?" She sighs. 

"I found a mistake in this month's report," Alaska informs her. She pulls out the binder, flips through until she finds the page. "Right here. Figures in the emerging sectors. Should I tell Sharon?"   
Pearl looks at it closely before simply waving her hand dismissively.   
"I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry about it."   
"If you say so." Alaska shrugs, sitting back down. Pearl double takes when she looks at her monitor.  
"What's that?"   
"Oh- that? Nothing. Just some file. Don't worry about it."

Pearl blinks at her and leaves, sashaying through the office like she's trying to give Naomi Campbell a run for her money. 

Keep watching the stocks. Invest when the time is right. 

Alaska has Katya's voice running through her mind constantly, even as they're sat at a routine meeting. Sharon is at the head of the table, unshakeably confident as per usual. They're just about to wrap things up when Pearl raises a slender hand.   
"Uh, Sharon? Just one thing. There seems to have been a mistake in the monthly report. The figures in the emerging sectors are wrong. Did you know about this?" 

Everyone reaches for their copy of the report and Alaska's blood runs cold. How dare she?   
"Wow. Good work, Pearl. How come the rest of you didn't notice this, hm?"  
Alaska grinds her teeth and clicks her pen, trying desperately not to dive over the table and slap her smug little face. The meeting is called to a close and Alaska slams the desk and stands, walking out of the boardroom with a stone cold expression.   
"Alaska!" Sharon calls after her. "You alright?"   
"Fine and dandy." Alaska replies over her shoulder. She goes back to her desk and reopens the USB file. Invest when the time is right. Keep watching the stocks. 

\------------------------------------------

"I don't know how you did it, but you did it, Lasky!" Sharon smiled, wrapping her arms around Alaska's frame. "God damn it, you really are a miracle."   
"Flattery will get you everywhere." Alaska breathes, crashing her lips against Sharon's. Sharon pushes her up against the desk, her hands wandering down her body and playing with the hem of her skirt.   
"You're amazing." Sharon says to her, cupping her face in her hands.   
"No, you're amazing. Now be quiet before someone hears."   
Alaska drops to her knees, thinking of Katya in the building beside them.


	3. Autumn

The door to Sharon's office slammed open. Alaska's head snapped up, the noise startling her enough to make her jump away. Pearl was standing in the doorway, but pointing her finger at Sharon accusingly like she wasn't aware that they now had an audience.

"You think I'm jealous of her? Seriously? God, you're just as dumb as I thought you were." Pearl hissed. Sharon locked eyes with Alaska, who promptly hid behind her computer. Not today, Satan.   
"Get out, Pearl. Get your shit and leave. I'm not tolerating this anymore."   
A few gasps were audible throughout the office, but Alaska stayed still and deathly silent.  
"Fine. Don't come crying to me when your little girl isn't interested any more." 

Pearl stormed through the office, a whirl of Givenchy shoes and Prada perfume. She managed to time her exit perfectly to Jinkx entering with coffees for the next meeting. Alaska became distracted by Jinkx's outfit for about a millisecond- why was she wearing almost neon orange with bright blue?  
"Out of the way, Monsoon." Pearl snarled, shoving past. Jinkx gasped as the tray balancing on her forearm wobbled precariously, but didn't fall. The entire office breathed a sigh of relief (whether it was because the coffee didn't spill or because Pearl had finally left, Alaska didn't know- she'd settle for either). 

Sharon got up from her desk to close her office door when Alaska met her gaze. "Crazy bitch" Sharon mouthed to her, pointing an imaginary gun at her head. Alaska laughed quietly, rolling her eyes. Sharon grinned at her, the warmth in her eyes making Alaska want to stare at her for the rest of her life.

She's snapped out of her trance when the phone rings. Alaska scrambles to answer it and clears her throat before speaking.   
"Hello, Alaska from RuPaul's Asset Management." She drawled, curling the phone wire around her finger. Sharon closed the door.  
"Hi, I'm calling from the FSA, I'm just wondering your availability for a meeting?"  
"The FSA?" Alaska asked absentmindedly.  
"The Financial Services Authority. We'd like to schedule a meeting."   
Alaska sat up straight, eyes wide. The FSA. They knew. They knew about Katya. She would go to prison, Katya would get deported. It took all of her courage to sound casual in her reply and not just scream into the phone and hang up.   
"Oh, alright. I suppose. Friday?"

\------------------------------------------

Alaska hugged her coat around her, the frigid October air nipping at her exposed skin. Sharon was waiting on the bridge, wearing a fashionable grey pea coat that made it look like she could be in a high fashion editorial.   
"Sharon..." she whined as she reached her. She said nothing, opening her arms and letting Alaska collide with her. She hugged her tightly to her chest and pressed a kiss to her forehead.   
"Hey. It'll be fine. Baby, I promise, you're worrying over nothing."   
Alaska found herself blushing at Sharon's use of the pet name and momentarily forgot about the legal trouble she was potentially facing. 

"I'm not. I did it. I got the information from... from someone I know."   
Sharon's expression didn't even crack.  
"So what? Deny everything. I swear, Alaska, just deny everything. You didn't even know insider trading was possible, alright? Nothing will happen to you."   
Alaska sighed and looked into Sharon's eyes, searching for any signs of mistruth or anxiety. Finding nothing, she pulled Sharon closer by the back of her neck and kissed her, softly sucking on her bottom lip until Sharon pulled away, a teasing smile on her face.   
"I believe you."

\------------------------------------------

"I'm only telling you this as a warning. They might come after you too- might! But if they do, deny everything. Don't worry." Alaska told Katya. 

They were in their usual smoking spot on break, Alaska sipping today's frappucino while Katya paced back and forth, puffing on her cigarette. Her outfit today was a white blouse paired with a black skirt with the word 'no' printed on it about a million times. Questionable, but somehow on Katya it came across as more of a statement piece than bad taste. 

"Don't worry! Don't worry? Do you have any idea what this means for me? This is all my fault, Alaska! Fuck, I could get sent back to... no. No way. Not happening. I'd rather-"   
"Katya!" Alaska interrupted, grabbing her arm. Katya stopped, eyes flicking from Alaska's hand to her eyes until she let go.   
"We will be fine. Deny, deny, deny. Okay?"  
Katya didn't seem fazed. Her eyes were alight with panic, the hand not holding her cigarette fidgeting uncontrollably. She finally sighed and collapsed onto the bench. They sat in silence, Katya smoking, Alaska drinking her coffee- until Katya spoke again.   
"None of this would have happened if I wasn't in love with you." 

Alaska looked at her, lips parted slightly in shock.   
"You're not... you're not in love with me, Katya. It's a crush, that's all." She said reassuringly. It sounded like she was talking more to herself.   
"Why else would I risk my whole life tipping you off like that? You hardly even had to ask, Alaska. I'm pathetic."   
Katya's shoulders slumped in defeat and she threw her cigarette to the ground.  
"Don't say that. You're not pathetic."   
"I am! Aren't I? So desperate for your attention the only thing I could do was break the law for you. I should have just fucking brought you flowers or something. Shit."   
Alaska's heart sank.   
"Katya..." she almost whispered, reaching out to touch her arm. Katya recoiled, standing up. Alaska swore she saw tears stinging her eyes until she blinked them away.

"Don't. I'm just... I'm sorry. I'm going back to work. I just need some time, okay?"   
"Of course." Alaska nodded, running a hand through her hair anxiously.   
"Okay." Katya nodded. She opened her mouth to say more, but closed it as if she thought better of it and marched away, skirt blowing in the wind dramatically. 

Alaska couldn't help but think she felt like she was on a soap. This week on Alaska's Existence: Russian stock market researcher revealed to be in love with Alaska, Alaska revealed to be wildly attracted to her boss, best friend Jinkx revealed to have horrible taste in fashion (or are these things we already knew?)


End file.
